Five Drabbels: Brothers until the end
by 44454469
Summary: Five drabbels about Dark Dai Keroro and Keroro.


**1: Even a clone's heart can love.**

"Miruru…" The words rasped softly from his bloodied lips, crimson red liquid dripped from the sides and down to his cheeks. "Was I… more than just a clone?" He began to shake; the spike that had penetrated his body minutes ago had already taken effect. Miruru gasped at the wound, there wasn't anything she could do.

"Don't talk! It'll be bad if you talk, hold on, help it's on its way!"

Dai Keroro coughed up a little blood, it spattered on Miruru's cheeks and he shakily raised his hand to wipe the crimson liquid away. "I mean… I don't even have my own name." Dai Keroro coughed violently again and this time he hacked up more blood. "It's useless… I've already taken too much damage…" The cloned Keronjin gasped for air at the sudden added pressure to his chest. "Though before I die… there is still one regret that I hold…."

"King..." Miruru sighed realizing that her protests would be pointless now. "What is it? I don't want you to pass on with any regrets." She finally admitted there was no hope. Therefore she held her king's hand close to her body, letting her soft breathing beat up against his bloodied hand.

"I never got to live to answer this question… do you really think that clone like me can love?"

Miruru smiled bitter-sweetly and bent down and kissed her king. "Yes. I do."

"Thank you, MIruru…"

**2: Daily life a pain that aches deep inside, STILL?**

Daily life in the Hinata household was different indeed. He had to clean, cook, and do what Natsuki called 'carry his own weight', or else no dinner. Most of these things he didn't know how to do at first, but Fuyutsuki thought him how, he was able to do it ten times better than momma. He also liked reading Admiral Gorere, a comic book series created by Akio Hinata, or he just called her momma. Damn, he loved that pork stew that Natsuki would cook.

Though he couldn't help think that someone out there was harboring the same pain inside… there was some sort of pain. There was still a sort of emptiness inside. He couldn't quiet tell what it was. Like he was missing something… like… he was missing… something that you can't quiet gain on your own like this. What was the word?

He looked to the skies one night, and thought to himself. "Are you feeling this pain, to; other me?"

This time, he received no answer. Maybe that was a sign that he was doing just fine?

"I sure hope so. For both of our sakes…"

**3: Letters from a brother.**

"Hey guys, I got letters from my brother!" Keroro chirped as he held out the letter for everyone in the living room to see.

"Y-your brother?" Giroro's eyes were wide with shock. When did his captain have a brother?

"Ya, you know; the other me! Dai Keroro?" Keroro kissed the letter and rubbed it against his cheek affectionately, Tamama's eyes sparkled with excitement but Giroro scoffed.

"Keroro, he's your clone, not your brother."

"Same thing! We share the same DNA!"

"Just open the letter!"

Keroro placed the letter on the table and began opening it. There he unsealed it and it revealed a post card; a picture of Dai Keroro, plus some children that looked oddly familiar to Natsumi and Fuyuki.

"Who are these people?" Natsumi bent down and looked at the letters more; she examined the pictures to make sure they weren't edited in some alien photo editing program.

"Natsuki Hinata and Fuyutsuki Hinta; Dai Keroro has dubbed them as your alternate universe-selves!" Keroro gasped and only wondered how his brother was able to find an alternate Pekopon. Oh the madness, now one more mouth to invade… wait... wrong pun?

"Oh wow, I have a counterpart!" Fuyuki clasped his hands and his eyes began to shine as bright as Tamama's. He loved the supernatural; this is like the pot of gold for him. Natsumi thought questionably examined the pictures of her counterpart, she looked just like her. Was she just like her? If only she could meet her.

"We all have to visit someday…" Keroro said his voice lowering to serious monotonous. He clutched the letter and the postcard tight in his hands and then closed his eyes, if only he could imagine the second Pekopon, what it was like, was there a Captain Geroro as well? "Kururu, I want you to find more about this planet!"

"Kuku, right away Captain."

**4: Reunion. **

"Brother, it's so glad to see you!" Keroro held out his arms wide for an embrace, Dai Keroro didn't know what to make of the attraction, so he just stayed put. Keroro frowned. "A hug!" He waved his arms around to express the wide space around them.

"O-oh… yeah…" Dai Keroro embraced his 'brother' but only for a few short seconds. "B-brother? What's that?"

"It's what we are!" Keroro chirped and then began to move back towards his ship, to get pictures and postcards of his own.

"No, you two aren't. You're clones…" Giroro's voice was deadpan and stale. He didn't want to be here… but his captain considered this stranger who was once their enemy… his brother. He had to obey his captain's orders. "Last time I checked, in order to be brothers you have to be from the same…"

"Okay, okay, no need to get into anything sexual!" Keroro waved his arms around and placed his hand over Giroro's mouth to silence him.

"Sexual?" Dai Keroro gave a questionable look. He didn't understand.

Kururu laughed. "Kuku, when a boy and a girl meet and really like each other…" Kururu began his explanation of a 'mating ritual' to Keroro's eh… younger brother.

"Hey, back off!" Keroro nearly hit Kururu to silence him; though it wasn't a hard punch Kururu dodged it anyway.

Tamama giggled. "I think you two are brothers, because Gunsou-San cares about Dai-Gunsou-San, so as long as you care about each other, it shouldn't really matter, right?"

Dai Keroro looked at the tadpole Keronjin in awe. He then looked back at his clone. "Other me…"

"Yeah, I mean just look at Luffy and Ace from One Piece and Sabo too! THEY weren't biological brothers and yet they were still close!"

"One Piece?"

"Eh, never mind, Keroro always makes references to random anime. Ignore him."

"O-oh…"

Brother. If this is what it really meant to have a brother, then it was a strange meaning indeed.

**5: Parents, a bit of advice from my big brother.**

"If you're my brother, then where are my parents?" Dai Keroro asked his elder 'brother' before he began boarding the ship. It was his final day on second Pekopon (as they began to affectionately call it), and he still had the same question as when his clone arrived. Are they really related?

"Uh…" Keroro began and sat the box of supplies down. He sat down and began to think. "Well… my mom…" He trailed off, how was he going to explain this? "Is very caring. She's very nice. She doesn't like it when I get hurt. She always likes to see me succeed and continue with my dreams. My dad…"

He trailed off and began to think about his father. What words best described the demon sergeant? "Is sometimes very scary; sometimes the exact opposite as mom, he can be really nice though. Really understanding of me sometimes, though sometimes he's not always there…"

Keroro clenched his fists and realized he was feeling sentimental now. "He's a good dad. You'd like him. He'd be proud to know that… you're his son." Keroro's lips cracked a smile. A reassuring smile to show his younger brother he was alright. "A-anyway, I gotta get going now." Keroro began to board the ship again.

"Wait, brother!" Dai Keroro reached out for him and nearly tripped; then he fell into the clone; wrapping his arms around him for a tight embrace. "Thank you."

Keroro smiled and turned around, he hugged his brother back. "You're welcome… brother."


End file.
